


The Great Hot Chocolate Panic of 2014

by mysticalflute



Series: Mistletoe and Holly [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalflute/pseuds/mysticalflute
Summary: A snowy night, holiday music playing on the speaker, and decorations being hung up in the loft. It should be the perfect night for hot chocolate... until it isn't.
Relationships: Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Series: Mistletoe and Holly [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035177
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Great Hot Chocolate Panic of 2014

Prompt: “What do you mean we’re out of hot chocolate?!”

* * *

The Charming loft never felt cozier than on a cold winter evening. Frost had settled over many of the windows, but David could still see the streets below slowly disappearing beyond the white flakes that fell. It was a steady amount, which meant the crews had to keep going over the roads. Very few people were out driving, and David was  _ really  _ hoping he wouldn’t have to be one of them. The grocery store had a terrible habit of not clearing their sidewalks properly, despite him and Emma issuing warning after warning about it.

Although holiday music was playing quietly from the radio near him, the voices of Snow, Emma, Henry and baby Neal were the only things he paid attention to as they decorated the loft for the season.

All in all, it was the perfect evening.

Or, at least, it  _ had  _ been until his wife had asked him for some hot chocolate. It was, perhaps, one of the easiest requests she could give him. There was just one problem... 

“What do you  _ mean  _ we’re out of hot chocolate?”

Normally, when Snow’s voice became clipped that way, Charming was amused, and silently counting his blessings that her ire was not directed toward him.

Today was not his lucky day as he stepped away from the pantry, arms raised in helpless surrender.

“We’re uh - out of hot chocolate?” he questioned, wincing at the look of horror in her gaze.

“We  _ can’t  _ be out!” Snow protested, rising to her feet and rushing to the pantry. Emma remained on the couch, but even she looked disappointed at the news. “I remember putting it in the cart last time we went grocery shopping!”

“In fairness, you insisted that we have a hot chocolate night two weeks ago,” Emma said. “All  _ four  _ of us.”

“It was the first snowfall of the season!”

“And then we had another one the day before I went back to Regina’s!” Henry piped up, looking up from his phone.

“Neal took his first steps!”

“Which takes out eight of the twelve packs that were in the box,” David added. “And then there was last night -”

“You know  _ White Christmas  _ is my favorite holiday movie! The ending makes me cry every time!” Snow protested, before sighing heavily. “Great. I was really looking forward to having hot chocolate tonight. Look out the window. It’s the perfect night for it.”

“Why don’t we just make some?” Henry suddenly asked, holding up his phone. “Here - I found a recipe online.”

David blinked several times, and Snow hung her head.

“We’re so stupid,” he muttered.

“Huh? What do you mean, Gramps?” Henry asked, frowning.

David rubbed his forehead. “We used to make hot chocolate from scratch all the time in the Enchanted Forest.”

“We’ve been so spoiled with this world, I totally forgot about it.” Snow explained with a laugh. “Come on, Henry, let’s see what your recipe says.”

As the snow continued to pile up outside, the Charming loft was soon filled with the scent of hot chocolate. The sound of laughter drowned out the speaker playing music.

David glanced over at Snow and smiled gently again.

It was a perfect night for hot chocolate after all.


End file.
